The invention concerns rotationally symmetric screen baskets featuring axially parallel bars with screen slots contained in between, and featuring rings that are coaxial to the basket axis for support of the bars, where the rings are provided with recesses open toward the rim of the rings, and the feet of the bars are placed in the recesses and fastened. Such screen baskets and processes for making them are known from the German patent disclosure 33 27 422.
The attachment of the bars to the rings may be very expensive to manufacture. The bars are generally fastened on the rings by welding. This involves several disavantages: the welding sets up stresses in the material causing a warping of the entire screen basket; the fastening is not sufficiently safe, since the welding seams may split in the course of time; the fabrication is unwieldy and time-consuming; and, it is relatively difficult to accurately adjust the width of the screen slot between two adjacent bars.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a screen basket which is not associated with the said disadvantages, and to provide screen baskets whose manufacture is correspondingly more favorable. In detail, this is to be accomplished by avoiding the said welding stresses, in that the fastening is marked by greater safety, the screen slots can be adjusted more accurately, and the manufacture becomes simpler and more cost-efficient.